torn between two worlds
by animefreak121
Summary: this was a story but was deleted by a certain person at my house. Daisuke and Riku have a baby girl. now she must choose between being a sailor senshi or being a phantom theif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or PGSM because if I did then…… I don't know what I'd do actually:P

Word Bank: Hai yes

----------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "stupid alarm clock let me sleep" a 13 year old girl with beautiful long black hair with crimson ends turned and snored again BEEP! "5 more minutes" the girl turned again. BEEP! Crimson eyes shot open. "SHUT UP AND DIE!" the girl screamed, smashing the alarm clock. "UHHHH! STUPID NOT ANOTHER ONE!" the girl got up and stepped out her door and onto the floor only to find there wasn't any. "Shoot" She backed up and jumped all the way across while holding the alarm clock. And after that she saw a banana peel right in front of her. She couldn't stop it for she was holding an alarm clock. She stepped right on it and fell all the way down the stair case only to find a hand in front of her face. "Ah Daiyuku."

The girl took the hand and rushed to the bathroom to get her school uniform on. She came back to the kitchen in a flash in her school uniform. A normal one at that with her hair in two pigtails, a blue skirt that was about a half inch away from her knees, along sleeved shirt with two white bands at each end with the rest blue, a blue under shirt, a yellow scarf that was tied in a single knot under the collar of her under shirt, and finally two white socks that reached the whole length of her shins and moccasin type shoes. She took the alarm clock she was holding and slammed it on the table.

"Oh no not another one Reina! "A motherly version of Riku said. "Your mother's right Reina. You've got to control your temper." A fatherly version of Daisuke said. He looked exactly like his father, Kosuke, but instead of black had crimson hair. "Oh no way I do NOT have a temper, right Daiyuku." She looked at a boy with brown hair like his mother, Risa, only spiky and short who was also 13 coincidently and wearing a normal white short sleeved dress shirt, light blue under shirt, long black dress pants, and socks and shoes like Reina. "erm…well uh you kind of do have a temper." "WHAT!" Fire burned in the girls eyes. "I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING! Don't hurt me!" "See Daiyuku agrees with me." Reina said. "Yes well that doesn't excuse you from that trip you made." Daisuke sternly said. "But…that was-""no but's" "but-""I said no but's" "that's no fair. It was a freakin' banana peel" "hey you were the one who wanted to go through the training young lady." Daisuke said. "But it was only for Dark!" "Young lady don't talk back to your father like that." "Humph!" the girl quickly grabbed her bag and stormed out the door. Daiyuku got up. "Thank you Miss Niwa for the breakfast." "Your welcome! Oh and Daiyuku!" "Yes?" "Please say hi to your mother and father for me and Dai okay?" "I will. Bye."

A mad Reina was still stomping muttering things under her breath. _"What do **they **know anyway" _"hey what's wrong?" "WAHH! Oh Daiyuku, it's you." "You know your parents are pissed right now right?" "Yes I know that and **I **don't want to have anything to do with **them**!" "Reina!" a girl with glasses and black hair called from afar. "Oh, Kana hi" "Reina big news, the new Aino Minako cd is out!" "Minako-chan's cd!" "Yeah! "The girls held their breath "Here it comes." Daiyuku said blankly "AHHHHHHHHH!" the two girls screamed. "Jeez! Don't you two ever get tired of screaming like that?" "NO!" the girls said in unison.

The three finally reached the school and went in. they put their things in their lockers and went to homeroom. "Everyone show your respect to teacher." "Hai!" after that everybody sat down "Hikari, Daiyuku" "here" "Niwa, Reina" "present!" "Mizuno, Kana" "here" "Hino, Kagura" "here" "Tsukino, Hina" "present" "Takazami, Kyo" "here" "Mio, Kuroki" "of course **I'm** here. Why wouldn't I be?" "Please sit down Miss Kuroki." Takaya sensei finished up the rest of the class as the boring school day started. Of course Reina dreamed off again….

"_Dark where are you?" a present day Reina said "Please tell me!" a lone tear started to form "Reina!" "Huh Dark?" "Reina!" "Dark!" Reina wake _UP!" "Huh what happened!" a drowsy Reina said. "Reina, art room cleaning duties after school!" "What! What did I do!" "Nothing." "Huh?" "Exactly."

Next thing Reina knew it was gym class and time to practice volleyball.(1)

"Uhh why did Takaya sensei give me cleaning duties!" She set the ball over to Kana. "Well maybe it was because you fell asleep again." Kana bumped the ball back over the net. "Hey it's not my fault she has such a boring class!" this time Reina set it to Daiyuku. "It isn't your fault Miss Takaya sensei's class is boring so there's no need to get a temper over it." He almost missed the ball but got it over the net. "I" she sent it over and they sent it back. "told" the same thing again. "you" and again. "I" and again. "don't" and again. "have" again "a" this time they sent it way high over the net. 1...2...3 steps and a jump "TEMPER!" She spiked the ball so hard that it went instantly flat.

"That's quite a spike you have there Niwa." "What do you want Miss Kuroki?" the snotty girl with the short hair came over. "Oh nothing…except maybe a little challenge." "I simply can't for I have cleaning duties." 'Finally cleaning duties are good for something' Reina thought. "Wa wa! The little girl is scared to have a little competition." "AM NOT!" "Prove yourself." "Fine today at 3:00 pm right here." "That's what I like to hear" Death glares were exchanged. 'Oh man how am I going to get out of this?' Reina thought as she went back to practicing with Kana and Daiyuku.

Okay! 1st chapter done this was a story before but a certain person in my home deleted so I'm rewriting it.

(1) ha ha I'm doing this in gym too!

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PGSM or DNAngel

Words:

Taisan / Disperse

Youma / a name for some kind of monster. For example in English a monster that is a vampire or a human like monster.

Yahtza / yes! Or I did it!

Second chapter is like now

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

'_Oh man how am I going to get out of this?' Reina thought as she went back to practicing with Kana and Daiyuku._

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Earlier that morning in Kuroki's house…

"_MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU! "Kuroki called "WHERE ARE YO- OH NO!" Kuroki had found her parent's dead and on the kitchen floor. She suddenly heard the floor creak. She spun around. Nothing. The floor creaked again. By now hot tears had found her cheek as she headed for the door. As soon as here hand touched that door knob a stroke of lightning almost hit her hand. It missed it by an inch. She spun around and found a monster with one eye and signs of lightning anywhere they could be. "Yo- yo- YOUMA!" Kuroki ran but was to slow as the youma took control of the weak girl's body._

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"This should be interesting" said a Kuroki looking very evil as she turned and headed back to her spot in gym.

"Finally gym is over!" Reina said with a relief. "You really need to get more active" Kana said. "You calling me fat?" Reina said getting ready to burst at any minute. "No you just need to get more active if you get what I mean." Kana said again. Strangely she wasn't affected by Reina's anger as much as Daiyuku was. The rest of the school day was boring and it went on and on. Reina had to get some excuse so she could get to that volley ball match. It popped in her head. "I'll ask Miss Hino! (A/N: see chap.2 attendance) Her mother was a priestess so she would have been already use to cleaning!" Reina found Kagura in the halls. She ran right up to her. "Hino-san! Hi!" Reina said cheerfully. "Umm hello…" "Oh uh Niwa, Reina! I'm in all of your classes." "Oh yes Niwa. What do you want?" Kagura said plain faced. "Well umm Hino-san I have a favor to ask you. Umm can you take my art room cleaning duties after school?" Reina asked sheepishly. "Sure." Kagura said. "Really?" Reina said wide eyed "Hey it's not everyday a girl gets the whole art room to herself." "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hino-san!" "No problem Niwa." Kagura said as she walked off.

"Hey everybody! There's a breaking news report on TV!" A boy called.

"_Breaking news! Sailor V has struck again in the midst of a robbery she managed to save the owner, stop the robber, and knock him out! Let's go to Jade who is on the scene right now. Jade." "Thanks Arisa. Right now I'm on the scene of the robbery. Let's go ask the store owner a few questions." "Excuse me sir could you tell us what happened?"_ the short silver haired man answered._ "Well I was minding my own business when this mysterious man came in to my store. He looked as if he was looking for something. He suddenly called out "Do you have the mystical silver crystal?" and he pointed a gun right at me!" "Oh wow. Well then he robber did lock the doors right?" "Yes" _was the old man's reply. _"So then how did Sailor V get in the building?" "that's the thing I simply don't know but one thing that I'm sure happened is that right when miss V came a purple spirit came out of the man." "Thank you for answering our questions Mr. Tomoe. Now back to Arisa…"_

"Oh my gosh! Kana wouldn't it be so cool if we were like that! I'd be Sailor R! And you'd be Sailor K!" Reina said with stars in her eyes. "I don't know. Actually I'd kind of freak out if something like that were to happen to me." "Keep talking Kana." Reina said.

"Uhh" Reina yawned and stretched. "Finally the day is over!" "Not yet" Daiyuku quickly said. "Oh yeah the match, it'll be a breeze!"

In The Gym…

"Are you ready Niwa?" Kuroki said. "Ready as I'll ever be." Reina served first but as soon as that ball went over the net Kuroki went and did a spike right there and then almost hitting Reina. "What the heck?" Reina asked. "Whoops! I slipped" Reina served again and the same thing happened only the ball actually hit Reina this time. "OUCH!" Reina screamed. "What was that for?" "You don't get it any more do you?" The Youma slipped out of Kuroki's body in the shape of a purple spirit. 'Just like on TV!' Reina thought. She gasped as the purple spirit grew into a form. "WATCH OUT!" A voice called. "Youma…" A fire started to form in this girl's hand "… Taisan!" The girl in the red high heels and red skirt with long black hair shot a flame out of her hand. 'Wow just like Sailor V' Reina thought. "Hey Niwa! Transform now!" "Transform how?" Reina asked. "Here take this necklace." It was in the shape of a heart. Suddenly she was distracted from a call. "Reina Help!" Kana called as she was being backed into the wall. "No Kana!" Reina suddenly knew what to say. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up" As soon as Reina said that an array of colors flew around her and after her colors were gone she came back as the sailor suited senshi, Sailor Moon. (A/N: I hope you all know what that looks like!) "I am the Sailor Suited Senshi Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"Stop!" Reina called. The youma suddenly came rushing toward her. Reina flipped over it. "Moon Twilight Flash!" Reina called as millions of power flashes came out of her moon wand destroying the youma. "Yahtza!" Reina called. As the mysterious Sailor walked off Reina said "Who are you?"

Bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Yup done with the second chapter. R and R! - this was animefreak121!


End file.
